runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jigo/Ch5
"I demand food!" yelled Peterickton for the sixth time, the boys tried to ignore him, he had eaten 3 cans of dog food, and they didn't wanted to go to buy more, that was surely a boring day, in one hour they had to go back to school, next on the schedule was "History of RuneScape", they were bored of hearing from King Andrew, the great king, and how he was the best one that ever ruled, bla, bla, bla... They arrived at the classroom, their teacher then arrived with a girl who seemed to be of their age, the teacher then speaked. "Do you like this classroom?" Asked the teacher to the girl. "Seems comfortable, I'll get used to it" She answered and went to her chair, coincidentially in front of Treo, who at first thought it was a drag to have a new student at class. "So, your name is Aurora, Huh?" Continued the teacher "Sent here from the school of Varrock". The girl said yes, she then took out an identfication card, but she put it in her wallet again. "Hmmm... This is weird, there was no reason for you to be sent here, I suppose you requested it" Said the teacher. "No" She limited to say. ---- After school the boys were walking through the park, talking about Peterickton, school and weapons. "You know what? I think that purple-haired girl is up to no good, I'll keep mah distance" Said Treo, who had been thinking about that since they came out from the classroom. "Oh come on, brother, grow up! you can't just go everywhere judging people by their appearance" Said Lance. They walked long, until they reached a dark area, where they saw lights of all colors concentrated in one point. "Get down!" Lance yelled, everyone crouched while an elemental blast passed through the place where their heads would have been, Treo casted a Fire Strike spell, but the light moved, a dark figure appeared over them. "I told ya! Hahah, she is the bad guy here!" Yelled Treo at Lance's ear. Jigo rushed forward, attacked with the axe, but failed, the girl then fired another of those blasts of all colors from her staff, they jumped back. They kept fighting that way, they attacked, she dodged, she attacked, they dodged, they had been on that for 15 minutes, until Lance kicked the staff back, directly to Jigo's hand, he holded it tight as the staff kept moving. "Help me, you have to destroy the staff, that is how 'she' can control me" Said the girl, stepping away from the staff. "She? Who's she?" The teens asked. "Aura! The evil side of me!" Aurora said. Jigo couldn't hold the staff any more, it freed and hit Aurora in the head until she opened her hand, it then made her hold it. She was evil again, this time she attacked faster, the teens were no match for her, she made them suffer, they couldn't defend theirselves. However, the one that you least expect may save your live... They were being bashed away with the staff, suddenly, Peterickton appeared with his animal friends, who stampeded over Aurora (Or Aura, which was more apropriate), who was left inconcisious, the boys were dragged to safety. When they recovered they took Aurora to the Medical Center, and took the staff from her, they put it in their closet, and went to sleep to regain forces. To be Continued... Category:Jigo